


The Infected

by orphan_account



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom, Supernatural, The Infected RP group, The Walking Dead, the infected - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Deaths, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, crossover ship, dearyl - Freeform, fear the walking dead season 1, spn season 10, spn twd, spn twd crossover, spntwd, twd season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester are caught in another apocalypse, only this time not by their own doing. One night, a run goes south and Team Free Will is separated by a hoard of walkers. They're each stranded and forced to join with other survivors as they fight to make their way back to each other. Making it now, you have to become a monster to survive. The world belongs to the dead now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infected

** F.A.Q. **

**What's this a crossover of?**

This is the Winchesters (and friends) in the walking dead, they interact with characters from the walking dead AND fear the walking dead

**When does it take place canonically?**

Walking Dead: Between Terminus and Grady 

FTWD: Above, so they're different than in season 1 because of character development

Supernatural: Around S10

**What version is tfw?**

Dean is a mix of MOC!Dean and 2014!Dean

Cas is fallen

Sam is his usual self

**Wasn't this supposed to be a comic series?**

Yes, it was. I'm illustrating the first issue. This is the novel version

**How often will this be updated?**

I'm aiming for weekly but it might be every other week, depending on school

**disclaimer:**

most of the characters don't belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or review and let me know what you think! this is one of my firsts and I hope you like it, if there's enough interest I'll continue it but if there's not it'll get abandoned. So please let me know :) thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Have a lovely day. You deserve it -Jillian


End file.
